1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly to an electronic device with a heat dissipating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipating devices perform the critical function of removing heat from an electronic device. The heat dissipating device often includes one or more fans received in a bracket. For example, in a server system, a plurality of fans is provided to efficiently dissipate heat. The fans are secured to a bracket, and the bracket is mounted in a server enclosure. Airflow from outside is directed out of the electronic device by the fan, for dissipating heat generated in the electronic device. However, if the air flows in a disorderly manner in the electronic device, it will decrease heat dissipating efficiency of the electronic device.